


Breathless

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his lifeline, his soul, his heart, his Queen. He was her everything. And through the branches of Yggdrasil their fates were sealed on that fateful day she hit him with her car. He was the rain, she was the sunshine. They were breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The whole room is silent as they watch Thor get down on one knee, shaking, in front of the woman he loves. He's been planning this for months on end. 

Hassling Tony into teaching him modern traditions of asking a woman to marry him, and while Tony has absolutely no experience in that sort of thing, and kept complaining about how Pepper was going to start having expectations now. 

Steve was his wing man, and went with him in search of the perfect ring. It's been a year since they defeated the killer Ultron, and in that year, so much had changed. The friendship and trust Thor and Steve shared had not. In the year past, Thor had been back and forth between Earth and Asgard. After having to assume the throne, after his father fell into Odin-sleep and never woke up, Thor defeated his little brother for the last time, after he found out that he had been tricked all along. His first order as King of Asgard was to open up a highway from Asgard to Earth, where his friends had easy access to him, and he had easy access to Jane, and immediately, after she won her Nobel, to which he was so proud of her, put plans into motion of making her his queen. Steve was his earthly resource, and a constant presence in Asgard, and protector of his Jane when he couldn't be there. It was Steve that suggested that he fashion the wring with a stone from Asgard. That Jane fought and had worked so hard to keep that connection with the Bifrost open. That her spunk and spirit made her tougher than any Asgardian woman he had yet to meet. And that the future Queen of Asgard should have something that couldn't be duplicated by thousands on earth. 

Natasha was in charge of self-defense, and with Steve a constant presence in the gym, she broke Jane of all her defenses, and built her up, made her a match to go up against the Black Widow herself. Through the months of blood, sweat, and tears, Jane became an even stronger version of the woman he loved so dearly, that he was moving heaven and earth to get her by his side. Her body had changed, that was the first thing he noticed. While she had always sported a beautiful toned body, he noticed the muscle definition in her abdomen, the way her legs seemed longer almost, as they wrapped around him when he loved her. She would always be beautiful to him, but the confidence her new body gave her, made her radiant.

Out of all the people Jane was closest to in the tower, excluding himself, it was Darcy. The young woman had grown to be family, and was firmly rooted in his heart. Darcy was now in charge of public relations between Earth and Asgard, and found herself in the constant presence of Fandral. His friend had taken a liking to the young girl, on one of her many visits to Asgard this past year, and Thor figured that his was not the only wedding that Asgard and Earth would be planning in the future. Darcy took her role as ambassador very seriously, much to Fandral's dismay, and Thor knew sooner or later that the Asgardian would step in. Darcy made sure that Jane ate and slept when Thor was away, and made sure that she knew all the right things to say when visiting her future constituents in Asgard. And while Jane had no idea what was going on, Thor made sure her training to be a royal was very quick, and methodical. Darcy kept him up to date on all that was going on when he couldn't be there. He had no idea how she did it, but she did it very well. 

Pepper soon proved to be a worthy ally. While he couldn't care what Jane wore, Pepper realized that if there was going to be this connection between earth and Asgard, and that if Jane was going to be a Queen of the Nine Realms, Jane had to put up an appearance on Earth, and that appearance started with her wardrobe. Slowly the jeans, she kept a few pairs, sweats, and graphic teas that she wore to be comfortable while scienc-ing, were replaced by heels, suits, dresses both of Earth and Asgardian style. Her hair was grown out longer, Peppers persuasion was a powerful source, he could tell. Her nails manicured, and her diet no longer consisted of pop tarts and diet soda. 

With the bridge open between the two worlds there were many events that the King of Asgard attended on Earth, with Jane at his side. Sometimes it was an event that he was holding at the tower, and Jane would appear regal at his side, in her Asgardian wear. And sometimes they would both take a turn in their more earthly wear at some events in DC. The paparazzi was new to Jane, and even newer to Thor, while Jane grew up with the American Media, Thor was a little wearier. He soon found many of his private conversations with his love, or friends posted for all the world to see. When they went on a vacation to Tony's beach front home, he was angry to find pictures of Jane in a bikini posted within hours. Jane explained to him that in the public eye, privacy was nonexistent. There was nothing Darcy could do, so Thor asked Maria Hill to filter and monitor anything that could hurt his lover by being revealed to the public. Maria's strict, no-nonsense, attitude made the revealing pictures stop, and soon, the only pictures you could find were pictures of Jane going to the supermarket, or them both at a public event.

The last few months as the plans came to a halt, after all, there was only so much you could do without the bride's consent, Thor made sure that everything was in line for the night, this night. And after all these months of his careful planning...

He hadn't expected to be this nervous.

Thor was a man of many words, and was astonished he could think of none this moment. Staring into the shocked eyes of his heart, his other half as he got down on one knee, per Tony's instruction. The King of Asgard did not kneel, only before his Queen did he submit willingly. And Thor was left with a very real realization that she could say no. He looked into her eyes, gold flecks lit hazel eyes, as they stared at him in surprise. Her hand covering her open mouth, shaking in anticipation, as the audience looks on. 

He couldn't find his voice. He found himself opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before actually being able to croak out her name. 

"I'm at a loss for words Jane," his voice was quiet, shaky, as she chuckled at him and slid off the couch and sat on her knees in front of him taking his hands, reassuring him that all would be well. "You're beautiful. Stunning. I told you once that fate brought us together. You remember?" At her nod he continued. "You took me in, when I had nothing. Searched for me, when I couldn't return to you. Loved me through three of the worst times of my life. Supported me when I took the throne and couldn't be here with you even though I desperately wanted to. You traveled the branches of Yggdrasil to be with me. You defeated threats you would've never known had it not been for me. You gave me life when I thought I had none." He heard her sniff, as he saw tears fill her beautiful eyes. "You have given me this much and more, and all I did was throw a hammer a couple of times." The whole room laughed at this, and Thor found himself relaxing.

"The path I'm asking of you Jane is not an easy one, but I hope to walk it with you. I believe that when we are together we are stronger than apart. I ask you to be my wife Jane Foster. To take the apple. Live a lifetime with me. Allow me to be the father of your children, even though I know there are better candidates, better men then me to raise a child with." She started to shake her head. "Be the Queen to my people, and the Queen of my heart, Jane Foster. Marry me."

He could hear Darcy sniffing in the background, and Pepper shushing Tony, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the woman in front of him. 

"Thor," her voice was barely above a whisper, her smile was shaky, her eyes still watery, as she clasped her fingers through his. "You're so much more than you know. You've done so much more for me than you realize. Maybe I don't tell you enough. I never would be where I am today without you, love. You taught me Yggdrasil. You helped me see the connections from it to the Bifrost. You loved me when I couldn't love you equally when I was working on research. You were patient. And kind, and were always there to lend an ear when I couldn't figure something out. You believed in me. You kept me grounded when my head was in the clouds," he chuckled at this, the tension easing from his shoulders. "You gave me a life Thor, and a family," she gestures to the whole room full of Avengers and their counterparts smiling. "Thor, the easiest path I could take in my life, would be one with you. And the easiest decision I could make in my life would be to marry you."

When Thor smiled in general, it could light a whole room. People were generally happier with the big, blonde god around. His smile now radiated throughout the room, and was contagious as the whole room cheered and whistled as he pulled her into his arms. The ring he produced from his pocket was a stone from the Bifrost, the band made out of metal harvested from the same dying star which Mjolnir seemed fitting, and Thor was glad that there was still some saved after all these years. She was silent when he slid it onto her finger, and she waited only after it was secure on her finger before throwing her arms around his neck. Her laughter infectious as she kissed him breathless.

He could only watch as she was pulled away by the women who wanted to admire the ring while the men treated him to bro-hugs and fist bumps. 

The wedding plans could wait. 

Only for tonight.


	2. Last First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor experience their last first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes you back in time to what happened right after TDW. Keep the reviews coming! I read them all, and I appreciate them so much.

Jane couldn't remember how it started, not that she cared. The small touches, and smiles, and looks of longing as they watched each other across the room, the day he came back. Nobody could deny that Thor was a passionate man, the pain in his eyes told stories of the days past. All Jane wanted was to hold him in her arms and never let go. 

After their kiss on the balcony, Thor was swept away. Darcy quickly found him some pants and a shirt, and Jane was confused as to how fast she had procured them. Ian mostly kept to himself, Thor intimidated him. And Erik quickly jumped into action going to the store, leaving the flat muttering, "Food. We need more food." 

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, Darcy catching Thor up on the latest Avengers gossip. 

"Jane's been fielding calls from Tony Stark." 

"Oh?" Thor smiled down at her as he sat down and pulled her into his arms, where she settled in with a smile. "And why is this?"

"He wants me to work for him."

"He's offered her a lot of money," Darcy's eyes wide as she explained, and Thor looks amused. "Like a lot. Like a ton. Like she wouldn't have to work the rest of her life on her starting salary alone."

Thor's understanding of Midgardian money was moot, and Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy. "It's not about the money."

"You realize that now with big, blonde, and beautiful back, there could be merits to living in Avenger's tower?"

"Avenger's tower," Thor frowned. "What is this place?"

"You know, that big tower in the sky where you stopped your crazy brother in New York."

"DARCY!" 

"WHAT?!"

Jane took Thor's hand and pulled him up. "Come on. Let's get you settled in. We can talk more tomorrow. "

She headed towards the bathroom when he caught her hand, and moved to pull her to sit next to him on the bed. "Does Loki not scare you, Jane?"

"He saved my life?"

"You punched him."

"He deserved it."

Thor agreed. "Aye. Tis' true."

"What's this about, Thor?"

"I do not want you to fear my family, Jane. Loki is gone, my mother," his voice shook, "my mother as well," she ran a hand down his face and chest.

"Thor," she breathed. "You remind me of your mother."

He shook his head and laughed.

"No, listen. So much is made of you being this great warrior, and fierce fighter, but the real you, the man I see right now, the man here," she touched his chest, and tried not to notice the way his heart jumped at the contact. "Thor, you were her son," she corrected herself. "You ARE her son. And I'm so, so glad that I get to see this side of Thor. I don't fear your family Thor. My only fear is that someday I'll wake up to find that you came to your senses. That I'm not good enough for you."

"You are worth more than you see, Jane Foster," he reaches up to cup her cheek and pushes a stray piece of hair from her face before leaning in for a kiss, breathing her name as her lips touched hers and passion was ignited.

He laid her back gently before getting up and going to close the door. Jane looked up from her spot on the bed, her arms reaching out to invite him in. "Thor," his name sounded raw on her lips, and his heart jumps at the way she gasps as he lays on top of her, careful to adjust his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Her legs spread to accept him as they lay there in a firm embrace. Their kisses intensify, and it's like nothing he had ever experience. 

How could this woman. This tiny woman, bewitch him as no other woman in heaven or earth had. He has only known her for a handful of days, but the thought of forever is already on his mind. He swears by the apples of Indunn that he will have her for his wife.

He pulls back and stares into the eyes that have captured his soul. "Jane, is this proper? Will you allow me?" His unspoken question left her breathless as she stared up into his blue eyes. "I desire you Jane, but I will not do anything that you won't allow me to do."

"I'm nervous Thor," she giggles nervously, tiny hands clutching giant arms.

He chuckles. "As am I, Jane."

"I normally wait until the fifth date, but I can't stay away from you. You make my heart pound."

"I can relate, Jane." 

"What are we, Thor?"

"I do not understand your meaning, Love."

She uses her elbows to support her to sit up and meet his eyes. "I mean, what am I to you? What do I mean to you?"

"I intend to marry you Jane." She gasps and he continues. "I intend to take you up to Asgard, and make you a Princess of the Realms. I intend to give you the apple."

"Apple," her nose wrinkles in the most adorable way that it draws him in for a kiss. "What apple?"

"You have not heard of Indunn's Apple? I figured Erik would have told you of it."

"Erik is remarkably silent on all things Asgard."

He laughs. "He is your protector."

"It's annoying."

"I have much to be thankful for to him. Indunn's Apple is what we Asgardian's eat periodically. It's what makes us long lived."

Her eyes widen. "An apple? A damn apple?!"

"Such foul language from such a pretty mouth."

"Sorry."

"Tis' fine, Jane. I only tease, Love."

"You love me?"

"Aye."

"I love you, Thor."

"I know that too. Who else would put them self at such a risk, by investigating unknown objects only because she was searching for me," he teases and she smacks his arm. "You're becoming far to good at using that hand Jane. One of these days you might leave a bruise."

"It would be gone in an hour."

"I will wear it with dignity."

"You are such a dork," she giggles.

"I know not this word."

"Infallible."

"They say love makes you do funny things."

"Thor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Down here on Earth, there's something to be said about the first time you make love with someone. It's," she searches for the right word, "It's supposed to be special. I guess I'm a little nervous. The way you're talking. You want me to marry you. It's scary. This could be my last first time."

"Then I will endeavor to make it your best, last first time." He reaches down and removes her shirt. "And it will be your last first time. I will share you with no other, Jane Foster."

"That's not what I meant," she giggles breathless as he examines her bra with a curiosity that she hasn't seen on him before. "It's a bra, Thor." 

"So much lace," he massages a breast through the cup. "We'll leave this on, yes?" And she laughs. For all that he was, a Prince of the galaxy, he was a man, and a simple bra turns him on. 

"Wait until you see the thong," his brow wrinkles at the new word.

"Thong."

"Undergarments. Your seamstresses were confused fitting me for a dress. I don't think I've ever laughed that much in a long time, explaining that to those women."

"I must see this thong then!" He dives in, placing wet kisses to the space in between her breasts, licking over the charm in the middle, before gliding his tongue down her toned belly, leading down to the top of her jeans. "I don't like these, I prefer you in dresses."

"You've seen me in a dress once." Amused she lifts her head to watch him figure out the button on her jeans. "And all I got was a kiss."

"You got more than a kiss, my love."

"Ok, two kisses."

"You were ill."

"I was well enough for more than a kiss," she gasps as he pulls her jeans down and off her legs. "When did?" 

His smirk is so sexy she feels a little faint. "Multitask, my love." He bends to examine what he just discovered. "I like this. It's practical."

"Easy access."

"That too." She almost cries when he pushes the fabric aside and takes her in her mouth. He groans at the taste. 

"God's Jane. I've gone to Valhalla." She made a note to ask him what that meant, later, much later. She was finding it a little hard to concentrate. Her legs wrapped around his shoulder, and she saw the scrap of fabric flying across the room.

"I liked that one!"

"You will not miss it long. I promise." 

When did he lose his pants? Was it sex magic? This man had skill, she amused. And something incredibly large inbetween a pair of dangerous thighs. She suddenly thought very tiny, and found herself scooting up the bed. Thor caught her legs, and pulled her back down. "It will fit. I promise."

"Too big," she whimpers. "You're huge."

"I'm told that is a good thing."

She makes a sound that almost sounds like whine, when he drawers her near again, his hand this time finding her center and she cries out, hoping that at least Erik is out of the house. She doesn't think she'll be able to keep quiet, and could feel the embarrassment already, and the awkward conversations around her work that were to come. 

He finds that spot again, and she falls apart, her body shaking as he watches her. His blue eyes looking on as he adjusts another finger, taking in her reaction. "One more time Jane. Look at me." 

The intensity on his face as he looked at her, while doing amazingly sinful things with his hands, made it hard for her to even keep her eyes open. "Thor," she whimpers. 

"Last first time, Love."

She falls apart. Her legs shaking as the most intense orgasm of her life tears through her. She vaguely remembers clutching the sheets as her back arched off the bed. She vaguely remembers him standing, and moving her up the bed. She vaguely remembers him climbing over her. She does remember him sliding into her for the first time. The way she screamed his name. The way her body stretched to accept him. The loving way he waited for her to adjust to him. The way he held her close until she was ready to go. 

No. Jane couldn't remember how they got here. How this started. But it didn't matter to her. She was being loved by the man who would be her husband. 

Jane would forever remember the way he took his time with her. The way he whispered into her ear, words of love, encouragement for her to keep going, to stay with him. 

In the end, they came together. He wrapped her in his arms and rolled to his side, holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world to her, as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Jane," his eyes were wide with sorrow. "Have I hurt you?"

She had to laugh at his sincerity, "Baby no. I'm just so happy. You're just too good to be true."

"I'm here for you Jane."

"I know. You're perfect."

"Far from it, Love."

"You say that," she points to his chest, "Thor you're heart," she sniffs. "You're perfect."

"Jane. I feel I can't describe what you mean to me."

"I understand.

"Now then," he rolls her over, pushing her legs open, as that wicked gleam returns to his eyes. "Let's remove this bra, is it? As much as I love this, I want to see everything underneath." He finds the clip in back and throws it to the floor gently.

"You didn't rip that one."

"It will have much use to me in the future."

"You think."

His smirk sent a jolt of heat to her stomach.

"I know."

"Oh god," she gasps as he thrusts into her, this time hard and with authority. 

 

Erik, Darcy, and Ian were left speechless in the front room. 

"I need a drink," Erik rises and heads into the kitchen.

"Way to go boss lady!" Darcy cheers, the sound ringing through the flat.

 

Jane groans, and Thor chuckles, not missing a beat. 

"I think she approves," he swallows her answer as he leans down for a kiss, using a strong hand to wrap her legs around him. "Here Jane. Keep them here."


	3. Meeting Donald Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets Donald Blake, and Mrs. Foster. Word's are exchanged. Mostly from Thor. And Jane's biological father is revealed. So that's where she got her smarts.

Jane was tense. 

Darcy was tense.

Erik was tense.

Ian and Thor found themselves constantly looking at each other over their table in the back at a crowded restaurant, where they were about to meet Jane's mother. And her boyfriend. (Or boy-toy as Darcy called it, much to Thor's confusion.)

Thor soon saw Jane wringing her hands on the hem of her dress. Her hair was up in a half style, and her make up done lightly. She looked beautiful. If not for the worry lines now across her face. He found himself pulling a hand, and kissing it softly, smirking at Darcy's sigh from across the table. He used the All-Speak to communicate to Jane, "Whatever happens, we get through it together, my love. Keep your focus. The sooner this is done, the sooner I get to take you home."

It took Jane a moment for Jane to realize that he was actually talking to her in Asgardian, but only just. Her eyes widened as she realized, and looked around the table at Darcy and Ian's confused face. "How are you doing that? I thought, I thought that the All-Speak didn't apply to me?" She covered her mouth, as the new language flowed from her mouth. "How am I doing this?! Oh my god this is so cool!" He prized her clever mind, it was one of the things he loved dearly about her. He kissed her hand again, and then her forehead.

"You are my lover, my mate, and when the time my Queen. The language magic is as much yours now then any Asgardian."

Darcy cleared her throat. "Guys as much as I love NOT understanding what you're saying," she shoots a dirty look at Thor, who smiles innocently. She rolls her eyes fondly and smiles. "We have incoming, your six o'clock. Egg donor and blondie. Well look at that. He finally shaved the beard." She looks at Thor, "Yours is sexy, his was creepy, stalkerish." 

Amused Thor stood as he saw the woman, and the man who looked a little shook when Thor rose to his full height, nodded, and pulled the chair out for the woman who was eyeing Thor like a piece of meet. Jane's eyes were down again, brushing a piece of imaginary lint off her dress, and Thor resisted the urge to lift her from her chair, and carry her out of the restaurant and back home, where he had last seen light in her eyes. Before this, this required yearly birthday dinner for her mother.

Darcy had explained it to him earlier, while Jane was running around getting dressed, stripping throughout the house much to Ian's dismay. The young man could blush with the best of them, and when he caught sight of Jane in nothing but a bra and Thor's new favorite piece of underclothes, at "thong," it turned him into a blubbering mess, causing Thor to clap him on the shoulders a few times amused. Thor was not a jealous person, and Darcy seemed used to this kind of thing with Jane, it stunned Ian that Thor was not more protective about covering her up as more clothes came off and landed on the living room floor as Darcy kept bringing in dress after dress. "I know she is mine, as I am hers. Her body is a gift, It is a gift to see it." Though Thor was admittedly relieved that she finally found something to wear, her lingerie was doing things to his mind, and he found himself losing control. 

Thor never lost control.

"Jane's mom," Darcy's look told Thor that her lack of respect in not using her given name, that their relationship was tumultuous at best, "This is Ian," she squeezed his arm, then looked to Thor, "and that is Thor."

Thor didn't like the way Jane's mother was looking at him and scooted closer to Jane, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and murmuring words of comfort. Leaning down to whisper in her hear, "Look at me, Love," hazel eyes met blue, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "you give me the word, we'll fly out of here right now." She nodded and seemed to relax into his arms a little before turning to meet her mother's eyes who was looking at them with interest. 

"I'm pleased to meet you, Thor." She looked him up and down. "I think I've heard of you before, on tv. You're an Avenger. Interesting." She motions to the man beside her, "This is Donald Blake. My lover. I'm sure you have heard about him, yeah."

Thor nodded politely, "Yes. I heard he was bad with relationships." Jane choked on her wine, and Darcy's eyes widened with a mischievous gleam, she air-fived Thor, who resisted a chuckle. "I should thank you for that," he turned to the man, "though I know not why you chose this woman, over my extraordinary, Love, but I do thank you for doing so."

Jane's smile at him was radiant, and made his heart jump a beat. He turned his gaze back to the woman, and the man, Donald Blake who was staring at him through slanted eyes. Her mother shifted uncomfortably. He could tell he she was use to being in control over Jane, and Thor refused to allow it. "You're an Avenger? Jane's father is an Avenger." Jane stiffened again. "You know Tony Stark. We had a fling. I think that's where Jane gets all her science brains from. The Stark family is Science genius. Jane's poor father, well, her other father, rest his soul," Thor saw Erik stiffen, and chug from his mug, "he tried to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't his, but she looks like Maria Stark through and through. "

Erik cleared his throat, "All due respect," Thor could tell he meant anything but, "He adored Jane. And he didn't blame Stark for the infidelity. Nor did he blame Stark for setting up her trust fund, to which you blew through after he passed," Jane's eyes widened at the new piece of information. "He also had a meeting with Stark before he passed, they agreed for Stark to keep an eye on Jane, because he had doubts about you as her mother when he was gone from this world. Jane was his pride and joy, and he only stayed with you because of her. He trusted Stark with his daughter more than you. When she left for University at 13, Stark made sure that she had unlimited supplies and resources. I met him after the Chitauri invasion. Stark was worried for her. We had a conversation, and he acknowledges himself as her father, but out of respect for Richard, and Jane as well, has stayed to the sidelines. He knows she may never acknowledge him as her father, and he's ok with that. He realizes that he was young when this happened, and Richard did a hell of a job raising her. He was there at her graduation, he was there at every pivotal turn in her life for the last 12 years since Richard passed. You, her mother, were not."

"I know Stark, he's a good man," Thor turned to Jane and murmured, "He is your father?" 

Jane's sigh was drawn out, "More or less. More in the fact that He paid, or is still paying for my education, and all that. He calls me once a week, to check if I need anything, and drops in once a month to check in. Less in the fact that I only see him once a month." She shrugs. I don't know what to think of him, in all honesty. But he's helped me, without wanting anything in return. I guess he is my father." Thor nods and turns to his meal, eying the way Donald Blake looked at Jane with interest in light of all this new information. Jane's shift next to him told him she noticed too, and avoided his eyes.

"Should you value your sight, my friend," Thor growled, "you will not continue to stare at the lady as she eats, and turn to your own plate. I have no problem with taking you out." Thunder rumbled outside, and people around the diner started to mumble about it being a clear sky.

"It's a free world," Donald hissed, "I think Jane will be the first to tell you that she is owned by no man, that-," he started to gasp for breath, as Thor's smile turned wicked in a way that turned Jane on, like no other. 

"I think you'll see it my way," Jane looked at him confused as he continued, Mrs. Foster jumped up and started pounding him on the back.

"Someone help! He's choking!"

Thor reached into his mind and pulled the magic back just a bit, only to allow some air to pass through. "I think," he reached for Jane's hand and stood, Erik caught sight of his action and threw a bill down, mumbling "Dinner's on me."

"Let us leave, Love." Thor turned to Darcy and Ian, "Come my friends, I will cook up something for us all to enjoy tonight." He turned to Mrs. Foster. "I never caught your name. Nor do I ever intend do. My mother died with more love in her heart for this woman than the woman who gave her life. I will not have you dishonor her memory by tearing Jane down. Jane is a remarkably clever soul. My mother saw that. I see that, these people all see that. It is a tragedy that you cannot. I will not allow you to intimidate her any longer, nor will I stand by and let you make eyes at me when I clearly am with another. I do not know this relationship you have with this man, but I do know that he is one of Jane's previous suitors and this is another intimidation tactic." Then Thor, ever the charming Prince, smiled, and threw an arm around Jane's waist turned and left, but not before calling out. "Have a happy birthday."

 

Out in the parking lot, Darcy was hooting, and clapping. "Thor! You're awesome! Donald was positively green. Serves him right! And her mother! Oh my gosh, I wish I caught that on video!" He smiled at the young woman's laughter, and looked down at his Jane, his smile turning into a frown, when he saw tears in her eyes.

"No one has ever defended me before. I know what she is, what she does, and I always let her get to me. You did it. Thank you."

He leaned down, "It is my duty, to protect my wife."

"I'm not your wife yet, Thor," she breathed out, her eyes misty, as she reached to clasp his hand. 

"You are my wife, in all ways but one. And if I had my way we would already be. You're not ready for that. I'll allow you a few years, but only a few, my darling Jane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fighting with this chapter for days. I knew this scene needed to happen, because I needed a more protective Thor. And sorry Jane doesn't talk much in this chapter. Thor stole the show. And Darcy. I LOVE Darcy snark!


	4. Darcy's Bro-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor vs. Squirrel. Sexy Cap. Darcy learns of Jane's future through the branches of Yggdrasil and questions her own.

"Please tell me you aren't seriously planning on teaching him how to drive," a barely awake Jane Foster took her cup of coffee from her smiling beau, and took a sip, "He doesn't even have an ID."

"Yes he does! Your dear old man sent it two days ago with his credit card. Remember?"

Jane rolled her eyes at the mention of Tony Stark. There were few things she could handle in the morning, Tony Stark was not one of them. "Why does he need to drive? He can fly!"

"What if he needs to go to the store? Or it's raining."

"The rain does not bother me, little sister."

Darcy beamed, "Shh. Big guy. I'm dealing with momma bear over here."

"What do you mean the rain doesn't bother you?!" Jane, ever the scientist, eyes bright as she took on this new piece of information. "You don't get wet?"

"No."

"Oh."

Darcy snapped her fingers, "Hey! You can talk science later." She stands and grabs Thor's hand. "Come on Big Guy. We got some driving to do. Lucky for you, I've totally mastered driving in London!" Jane shakes her head as the voices fade and turns to her computer. The new data waves coming in from her sensors was something to get excited about. With the Convergence a week old, she was getting calls from around the globe, wanting her to come and talk to various places, institutions, labs, agencies. Darcy was doing a good job fielding her calls, but Jane knew eventually she would have to start talking. 

She closed her eyes thinking about the night before. Thor had cooked an amazing meal after their disasterous almost supper. Where he learned Jane did not know. Nor did she care. After they all gathered in the living area. Somehow Darcy managed to convince Thor to let her paint his nail and braid his hair. "Just watch. Jane will love it." The way his blue eyes gleamed in her direction told her that he was not that easily manipulated by the young woman, but was only doing this to keep her happy. Or maybe to get her to shut up. Or maybe a little of both.

Thor was a complicated man. 

Later when they were alone in her room, their room now, Jane couldn't resist laughing loudly when Thor peeked out of the door before closing it and locking it, after making sure that Darcy was asleep, he turned to Jane. "Get this off of me."

While his relationship with Ian was strained, at best. The young man was scared of the god, and the god didn't mind not talking to him. On the other hand, he indulged Darcy. When asked about it, he simply shrugged. "I find her amusing. She reminds me of Loki."

Jane questioned that. 

"It's not that she is exactly like Loki. It's that she has that same mischievous energy about her. I cannot explain it."

"She's like a sister to you."

"Yes. I guess you could say it that way."

Thor had three very different relationships with Erik, Darcy, and herself.

With Erik, while the two men respected each other, there was still a distant distrust there that could not be explained. Erik resented the fact that someone could so easily replace him in Jane's eyes, though Jane has told him over and over again that that simply was not true. And Thor, never blamed him for any involvement from the Chitauri, but still remembered that night in the bar, when he told him to leave town, to leave Jane alone. 

Darcy was his accomplice. Though he had been here for less then a week, Darcy had managed to convince Thor of Jane's need to get away from her work. Thor found the pranks very amusing, and although he apologized for every single one, Jane could tell that he was not sorry. 

Jane was his everything. He was an open book to her, and the short time that they had been together, had known each other, Thor held nothing back from her. She had found a way to light up the dark corners of his heart. She loved him dearly, and he loved her no less.

 

"Oh my god! The break, the break! Hit the break," Darcy squealed on a back road, covering her eyes, as Thor hit his breaks at the last minute to avoid a squirrel. 

Thor really didn't like squirrels, and Darcy just found out the hard way. 

"You can not use this vehicle to kill innocent woodland animals."

Thor's blue eyes were bright with amusement. "I was only going to tap it."

"You were not! You were incapable of tapping anything!" Darcy's laughter filled the vehicle as they watched the squirrel pass in relief. "Ok. Now. Remember. Right pedal is gas, left is break. And I swear to Thor, if you hit any animals, I'm... Telling...Jane."

"You would not."

"I would." She was amused how telling Jane was now a threat, when the tiny astrophysicist was as harmless as they come. Though if their weekly kickboxing class was anything to judge by, Jane had a mean right hook. Darcy respected that, and smiled when Thor blew out a breath.

"Very well. I shall try and avoid any creatures that are "harmless."" Darcy crowed at Thor's use of quotation fingers. When had he learned that? She watched him shift into drive again, carefully easing the car into motion again.

"You know for a big, tough guy, you sure are a fast learner. Even Captain America is a speedster." Thor raised his eyebrows at this. "Oh. Jane and I met him after the whole New York thing. We do supper about once a month. He drives like a maniac sometimes. He has a bike. I've rode with him once, but I prefer NOT riding with him. It's beautiful to watch though. That man has an ass that you just want to bite into. Like a candy apple or something. Mmm" 

Thor roared with laughter, and Darcy giggled. "You are infatuated with the Captain, then?"

"Infatuated? Naw. He's a good guy, but he's so messed up. Jane and I are trying to help him adjust. He's fun to be around. And sometimes when he starts swearing like a sailor when he's losing at poker to an astrophysics who can't hide anything, it's sexy as hell. Even Jane thinks so. But I have my sights set on Iron Man. I bet he's a dirty in bed as you are."

Thor blushes, and clears his throat. 

"I was kidding of course. Iron Man could be my dad. But he's not, he's Jane's. And that'd be weird. You know, girls talk, well normal girls do. Jane doesn't talk about her sex life, but I can hear the results from here every night," she raises a brow and Thor grins at her unashamed. "But it'd be kind of weird to talk about your sex life with the daughter of the person you're sleeping with."

"That is true."

"You sure aren't shy when it comes to talking about sex, are you?"

"Intercourse is a natural part of life."

"You're like a thousand years old aren't you? You have to have some kids running around somewhere. I mean, there are stories. And here on Earth or Midgard or whatever, your called the God of fertility."

"I'm 1500. I have no children. And yes. I am."

"So you are the God of fertility?"

"So it would seem."

"So you can get people pregnant and stuff like that. Do condoms even work on you?!"

"I can aide in helping someone conceiving a child, yes. And no. They don't."

"Oo Jane is going to be so pissed. She's so not ready for children right now. She's only 28."

"This I know as well. And I have ways of making sure that Jane does not conceive."

"You mean like magic?"

"More or less."

"So what happens when she does want to conceive. Does it take a long time, like it normally does, or can you just pouf a baby in there."

Thor chuckles as he turns a corner. "No." He shrugs. "I can make her conceive anytime she wants. I cannot explain it."

"That must save a lot of heartache when the time comes. Can you like know the sex of the baby? Like if she wants a girl can you make it a girl?"

"No. I do not have that ability."

"Oh. So your babies will be heirs to the throne right?"

"That is correct."

"So you need a son, to take the throne after you?"

Thor frowns. "I do not understand."

"Well here, on Earth, well more back in the olden days, but like if a girl is born first, then a boy, the boy will get the throne before the girl."

"Why?"

"That's just the way it is," she shrugs noncommittally. 

"That is not true of Asgard. Should our first child be a female, she will inherit the throne."

"And you plan on having a child with Jane one day."

"I do."

"Does she know this."

"She does."

"What if she is never ready."

"She will be."

"How do you know this?"

"I know Yggdrasil. Jane's life line is connected with mine, whole. She'll be my wife, Queen of the Nine Realms. That's the first line. Below that there are four branches. Four children."

Darcy lets out a low whistle. "Wow. So what does this Yggdra-thingy say about me?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out, young sister."

Darcy was quiet the rest of the way home. She laughed though, when Thor cornered his girlfriend, arms crossed. "So, I hear you think the good Captain is sexy."

Darcy innocently waved at Jane who had been thrown over his shoulder as he carried her to their room. 

Jane protested the whole way. 

Only a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed some Darcy/Thor time. Don't ya think?!


	5. Hydra's Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns of Hydra.

Jane was in the kitchen making supper a week later when Ian came in and silently watched her. The look on his face more brooding then pensive. She could hear Darcy and Thor yelling at the tv. 

"They're playing the Wii again?" Jane asked, making polite conversation. She didn't really know the boy, and outside of Darcy's lip lock with him during the battle with Malekith, she hadn't really talked to him. 

"Yes. Super Mario. Thor convinced Darcy to let him be Mario. He likes red I assume."

"Yes. His brother liked green. The similarities between Thor and Loki and Mario and Luigi, are hilarious. Though I think Thor and Loki are a bit more dangerous."

He nods silently and she sees him almost narrow his eyes. He shuffles in his seat and a drink from his bottle. "Something wrong Ian?"

"No. Nothing." He stands and walks out of the kitchen and Jane sighs.

"That was weird."

 

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Thor! Put Luigi down! We're on the same team! You can't throw your teammate at the bad guys! That gets me killed!"

"Yes but it keeps me safe."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"We're supposed to beat Bowser!"

"By going through all these worlds? Bowser is a coward. Why does he not come and fight us himself?"

"Thor put Luigi down!"

"I did!"

"You threw me at the damn turtle!"

"Did not! You rolled there!"

"JANE!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll put Luigi down!"

 

Jane laughs as they saunter into the kitchen, Darcy smug as she sits at the table. "Jane. Your boyfriend is scared of you."

"Am not."

"Are too," Darcy sticks her tongue out at him, and Thor counters it.

"Maturity is not a strong suit with you guys," Jane laughs as she sits the food down on the table in front of them. 

"He started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Enough," Jane tries hard not laugh as the two continue to bicker silently, until Darcy perks up.

"You hear Nick Fury was killed today? Nobody has said much about who did it. Just that Captain America was there."

Jane swallows hard, and tries not to choke on her food. "You're serious?" She looks at Thor who looks equally shocked. 

"Why were we not informed?" Thor looks at his wine glass, a pensive look on his face.

"Do they know you're even here?"

Jane scoffs, and downs her drink. "They know everything Darcy."

"Yes. But I thought Iron Man was protecting the Avengers from SHIELD."

"Last time I talked to Tony Stark he had no idea Steve was working for SHIELD. He doesn't like SHIELD, and stays away from them."

"I don't like SHIELD either."

"I got you a new iPod!"

"Why haven't you gotten me a Starkpod yet? I mean. He's your dad. I'm sure if you asked real nicely he would give you one."

"That would require me to actually talk to him."

"You can't avoid him forever, Jane. You'll have to forgive him eventually."

"The hell I will."

"Such language from such a tiny creature, Love," Thor smirks at his lady amused at how much Tony Stark irritated. He irritated Thor too. But he could see the sadness behind her eyes, the thought of getting close to her biological father caused her much guilt. Her mother hadn't helped the case either. 

"Jane's part Italian. She's allowed."

"I'm also Catholic."

"Which brings me to the question of pre-marital sex, with tall, blonde, and dreamy over here." Thor looks at Jane concerned.

Jane rolls her eyes again and downs her wine raising her glass, "I'm part Catholic. Wine. Wine is good."

 

Tony Stark knocked on the door in to the town home in London, he hadn't called. The element of surprise always caught her off guard, and he usually got his way. He smiled at the man who answered. "Well, well, well. Mr. Blake. So good to see you again. Wasn't enough that you got one Foster, you had to go after the other too? Fortunately my daughter could and is doing so much better." He pushes his way in and shuts the door behind him. "Where is the mother of my child, anyway? We need to have a little chat."

 

Thor was curled up with Jane on the couch watching the news-feed over the events going on in D.C. Captain fighting a man with a metal arm, and Jane gasped when she caught sight of his face. "Darcy. That face. That looks like Bucky Barnes. Cap's friend!" 

 

Darcy had the news on the next morning. "Shit, shit, shit. Jane this is bad." She turned the volume up to listen to the news anchor.

"Captain America, was seen earlier today heading into SHIELD headquarters, when what we're learning are called three quin jets were released into the air. We do know that the ships are hostile ships, and the group called SHIELD has been infiltrated by the Nazi terrorist group Hydra. Hydra is a group that Captain America and his soldiers fought in the second world war. We've learned that these ships have a sort of biological scan system that can target their enemies from thousands of miles away. Hydra is looking to take out the most sever threats first those including high profile targets like Tony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, Dr. Betty Ross, Natasha Romanov, Dr. Steven Strange, President Ellis, Steve Rogers, Dr. Hank Pym, Peggy Carter, and Dr. Jane Foster, who was last seen here in London, aiding in Greenwich battle. The world is on high alert, as all we can do is watch now, and hope for better outcome."

"SHIT! Thor! Where's Jane?!" 

Thor looks up from across the room, having paid no attention to the news. "She went to the store with Ian. Why? What is going on Little Sister?"

"We gotta find her." 

He saw her fear and called his hammer, and they were off.

 

Jane was humming along to the song playing through the speakers at the local market place, not paying attention to her surroundings as she put a variety of fruits in the basket. Thor loved fruit, as she was finding out. She turned to look at a peach when she saw Ian come up behind her slowly, dressed in black. "Ian. When did you change clothes?"

"Sorry about this Dr. Foster. Still a big fan. No hard feelings. Hail Hydra!" He pulled the gun, and her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate them all!


	6. Visions of Her Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a dream save her life?

The second Tony Stark felt his heart sink he knew something was wrong. Turning to leave Foster's home immediately the pieces of his suit flew his direction. Noticing the sudden change in the weather across the city of London, he knew his thoughts were not wrong. Something was happening. 

"Jane. I've got to find Jane. Jarvis. Report."

"Apparently SHIELD has been infiltrated by the group Hydra." News-feeds from the U.S. suddenly in his line of vision. "Captain America and Black Widow are in Washington D.C. with a friend it seems. They are trying to stop them. There are three quin-jets in the air, aiming to kill anyone that could possibly stand in Hydra's way as they take a stand. You are on that list sir. As are the Captain, Dr.Banner, and your Jane. Reports of a man with a metal arm are similar to the reports of the day of Master and Maria Stark's car crash."

"Why the stormy weather, J? Why here?"

"It would seem a Hydra assassin has infiltrated Dr.Foster's close circle as an intern. He was given the kill order. Miss Foster is currently in route to the hospital. It seems your friend Thor is back on earth on the hunt for a man called Ian Bootheby."

Tony's heart sank even further as he contemplated the news. "Any word on Jane? How is she?"

"That's classified information sir."

"DAMNIT JARVIS. THAT'S MY DAUGHTER."

"I am not allowed to access the patient's database, sir."

"On who's orders?"

"I think the hospital is a Hydra base, sir."

"Give everything we got into the repulsors," Tony's voice shook with emotion. "And Jarvis, hack the shit out of that hospital. If anything happens to my daughter, we're lighting the whole place up."

 

Darcy had never seen Thor so livid, and it scared her a little bit. Ok. It scared her a lot. The minute he was sure Jane was safe, the chainmail of his armor quickly appeared and he was off. Darcy was guilty as she looked at the new-feed on the tv in the waiting room. 

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought him in. I didn't know. I really didn't know. Oh god, please be alright." She sat there for what felt like hours, when Iron Man burst through the windows, with an unconsious Jane in his arms, and scooped her up. 

"This is a Hydra base. Hang on."

And they were off before Darcy could speak, the blood shooting from Jane's chest made her queasy. "Hospital. She needs a hospital. She's dying." 

"Hang on kid. We'll be at Stark tower in 10 minutes. Count on it. Come on J. More power."

"On it, sir."

"I didn't mean to. I brought him in as an intern. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know."

"Not your fault kid. Nobody is blaming you."

"What about Thor?"

"He knows where to find us."

"How."

"Point Break just knows for some reason. I think it's magic."

 

Avengers tower as it was now called was breathtaking, but once Tony sat her on the ground, and flew Jane up a few more floors, Darcy fell to her knees and threw up. "Shit. That's gross." She was quickly helped up by a man in glasses.

"Miss Lewis."

"Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm Bruce Banner."

"Oh."

She let him lead her inside to the huge living room type area with a bar. She couldn't imagine even Tony Stark spending much time in this very nice, updated area. "Tony says he's got a call out to the rest of the Avengers NOT involved in the D.C. event right now. They'll all meet here. You can stay here and wait if you want. There's a tv. And we can have some food delivered."

"I just want to see Jane."

"Jarvis will keep us updated on Dr. Foster's status throughout. I think she's in surgery right now." He hits a button and a screen lowers from the ceiling, and Darcy can't keep the "holy fuck," from slipping out. She blushes at Banner's amused glance. "Just keeping on top of the news. They can't find the Captain. I'm worried. Natasha is alright."

"Wait a minute. You know the Captain?"

"Yeah. We fought together in New York. The Avengers and all that."

"Which one are you?"

"The green one."

"Oh."

 

Thor wasted no time in executing Ian. Making sure the boy knew exactly who took his life gave Thor great pain and pleasure. Thor took out three more operatives in black who came at him shooting weapons, by summoning lightning through Mjilnor and laying on his deadly attack. The entire time his thoughts on his Jane, barely alive last he saw her, bleeding out, and he could do nothing about it. The connection he had with her told him of her whereabouts, and soon seemed to diminish after he let her go at the hospital. No amount of resistance could be found as he hunted his target.

Finally after making it back to the hospital, only to feel that she wasn't there, she was elsewhere, he followed her pull on him. The only woman who could signal him like this in the entire universe was Jane herself, and she didn't know she had it. The joy she gave him when she gave herself to him that first night cause sensory overload, he hardly knew what was happening as he made himself a part of her existence. She was not Asgardian. Not yet. Nor was she human. She was simply his soul. He aimed his hammer and followed her lead. The sight of the tower, now rebuilt after Loki's attack was a welcome sight. 

She was with her father. 

His heart returned to normal pace as he landed on the balcony where he came to blows with Loki, and walked inside timidly, only to find his arms full of a sobbing Darcy. "I'm so sorry Thor. I never should have brought him in. It's all my fault."

"Hush little one. You are not to blame." He lifted her easily, and moved her to the couch so she could lay down. "Rest. You are exhausted by grief. I'll notify you of any news."

Darcy wasted no time in closing her eyes, now feeling safe that her older adopted brother was there, but not before seeing him sit down heavily beside you, grief filling his eyes.

It was the first time she had ever seen him cry.

 

The fire in her chest consumed her. She felt like hell. The two shots fired quickly one right after the other left her seeing white. She was dreaming, this had to be a dream. There was Frigga, she was dead. She saw her die. 

"Oh god. I'm dead aren't I?"

"No darling daughter," Frigga's eyes were warm and enveloped her instantly making her feel safe. "You are merely resting. Here. In Asgard."

"But you're dead! I saw you die!"

"A mere illusion, sweet girl."

"But Thor. He-" Jane half sobs. "He misses you. He needs you. You let him think you were dead!"

"Thor will find out about me soon, love. Right now, we need to focus on you healing."

A cloud of blue filled her vision and she was enveloped into a dream. 

 

She could smell the grass, it didn't smell like the freshly cut grass on earth, it was hard to describe what it smelled like, some unknown sweet aroma. She was never one with adjectives. She was a scientist, of course. The trees weren't like the trees on earth either. 

"Where am I?"

"Tis a dream, sweet girl. It is easier for the healing process to work if your mind is at ease." Frigga looked beautiful in her robes, her long strawberry blonde hair falling down her back. Jane briefly wondered if she could ever be half as beautiful as the vision Frigga made. "This way darling. There is much to see."

Frigga led her through a meadow, the peaceful water flowing down a stream with two, what could only be described as giant deer looking things. Again, adjectives. They stopped and looked at her, then turned away disinterested. They followed the sounds of laughter. A child's laughter. There's one adjective. Suck it Darcy!

They made it through the clearing and Jane's heart stopped at the sight. Tony was there, smiling, being chased by a tiny girl with blonde ringlets flying after her. The dress was Asgardian in style. The perfect dress for a princess. Darcy was there, at his side, the way she looked at Tony made Jane look away, uncomfortable. She looked around for her mom, or Pepper. She couldn't see either of them. Thor was lying on his side, propped up, looking down at what appeared to be another baby, an infant it seemed. Another girl, if the dress was anything to go by. The look in his eyes nearly took her breath away. 

"Why are we here? What is this?"

"This is a sight of what is to come."

"I don't understand."

"We only take what gives us peace. You will be queen one day Jane. But even in Asgard magic can't heal all wounds. You were hurt very badly. You are already considered a Princess of Asgard, and those men who did this to you will soon face Odin's wrath. But this is your future Jane. And we fight harder through pain, and wounds, to get to a happy ending. You will be prosperous. But you have to fight Jane. I do not want my arrogant son to lose this. You have to fight for him. Fight through this for you."

"Why is Tony here?"

"Tony is your father, and has made some great sacrifices for your life. You've been targeted more often then you know for being his daughter."

"Where is Pepper."

"They will have a fallout, soon after your marriage, I cannot tell you why, or how."

"But you know?"

"I do know." Frigga is amused as Jane works through her reality. "You are quite clever Jane Foster."

"Darcy? And Tony?"

"She brings out a side to him that allows him to live."

"Oh. Well she'll be happy about that. She has a huge crush on him."

"Well. You must not tell her any of this. The only other person who has seen this vision is Thor?"

"What? How?" 

"His soul is connected to yours. He sees what you see."

"Oh."

"You must keep fighting, Jane Foster. I want those beautiful grandchildren."

Jane stares at the scene ahead of her. "Is my body on Asgard?"

"Your body is in the tower of your father. He found you at a hospital specifically designed to take in any surviving victims for the day, and put them to their ends."

Jane gasps in shock. "You're serious?"

Frigga nods sadly. 

"What about Ian."

Frigga's arms turned dark. "Thor has handled that problem."

Jane nods. "I'm sure."

"Your body is in the tower, your soul is on Asgard. I must send you back, darling."

"Will you come visit?" Jane grasps her hand, sadness taking over her voice.

"As soon as you wake up, darling."

Jane was engulfed by white again. This time peace filling her soul.

 

Tony Stark hadn't left her side for forty-three hours, his head in the bed beside her, grasping her hand as if his life depended on it. Thor sat on the other side, giving the father time to grieve. The monitor kept the steady beat of her heart, and every time it skipped a beat, both men feared it over. 

The joy he felt when Jane came to in hour forty-four made his heart race. "Jane. Look at me sweetheart. Breathe. I'm here. Open your eyes. Please look at me."

He watched as she struggled, sleep threatening to take her again. "Come on Jane. Wake up sweetheart. Come on."

He looked into his mother's eyes almost ten minutes later. His beautiful girl staring at him as she came to. "Daddy?"

"Yes," the joy Tony felt when she called him that nearly brought him to his knees. "I'm here baby girl."

"I really hate Hydra."

Tony let out a sob, and shook his head in agreement. "I do too, sweetheart. I do too."

She looked up, her eyes widening as she sees Thor smiling at her, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. And standing at his side, arm looped through his, smiling just as brightly was Frigga.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief interlude as Thor contemplates his love, and her easy acceptance of Frigga's vision. Also introduction to a brand new UNLIKELY couple.

Thor helped Jane walk downstairs slowly. She refused the healing stones, and he admired her strength. She had said nothing about the vision, Frigga had said that it hadn't bothered her as much as it would have a regular human. Jane had already accepted her life was strange. Tony met them at the last stair, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned on her father heavily, and breathless as he helped her walk the last twelve feet to the lounge area where all the other Avengers were located.

If anything had changed after that vision, it was the way Jane looked at her father. While there were still unresolved issues, and Jane never asked exactly what all he had protected her from, there was a steady flow of conversation between them now, and Tony looked a thousand times lighter. The only person he could see having trouble with the change was Pepper. She was easily the number one woman in Stark's life up until six weeks ago. While she knew of Jane's existence, Jane never showed any interest in Tony. Pepper kept her distance when Jane was around, though she did go and get her much needed items for her wardrobe, and hygiene items as well. 

They reached the couch and Thor handed her a bottle of water which she took gratefully, and slid over to make room for him beside her. She rarely let him leave her side when he was in the building. The Avengers raiding parties began very soon after both Jane and the Captain were able to leave the Medical Bay. Steve healed much quicker than Jane however, and she more often then not could be found glaring at him whenever they were in the same room. He pretended not to see, but she amused him, even found ways to make it up to her. Sushi was her favorite. He's bought a lot of sushi lately. 

The relationship Steve and Thor shared on the battlefield during the Chitauri battle became even closer as they took Hydra bases down one by one. The two men shared the most combat experience than any of the other Avengers combined, and some could say that Thor out experienced any of them, but the easy friendship between the two men was something that Thor sorely needed. The relationship between Steve and Lady Sif was even more amusing to him. And Jane. Jane made it known to him that she thought Sif had feelings for him. The looks she received on Asgard from the lady warrior were borderline murderous. 

Now the lady warrior was back on earth more often than not these days, and Steve's 'stuffiness' was slowly going away, if only, Jane had said, because Sif could kick his ass if he went back to being all 'grandpa-like', a definite Darcy phrase.

The Avengers had sent out a special unit team including Natasha, Barton, Sam, Rhodey, and Bruce. The latter was only for back up to follow leads and tips about the Winter Soldier while Steve, Tony, and Thor focused on some hidden labs in Maryland. The Avengers were as strong as their weakest member, and their opponents were finding that their weakest members were still fairly indestructible, in the most delicious way. Natasha and Barton, and Sam enjoyed tormenting their opponents in that way. Thor could only shake his head in amusement as he watched the team from the tower. Natasha's strong resilience and graceful, deadly aura hypnotized her team mates, and most of the time they'd have to take a step back and remember that she was the only woman on the Avengers team. 

Sif would have his head, among other things if she heard him say that out loud.

Jane watched the action next to Tony wide eyed and frightened, as she clung to him. Nightmares kept her awake most nights, resulting in Thor, after the doctor said it was ok, to keep her distracted until she was able to sleep again. Thor didn't mind, but using sex in that way wasn't the most intimate of times, and while he made sure the two of them always took their pleasure, this was his wife, almost, and love making was a symbol of love and trust. Two people sharing their bodies with the one they loved as the pleasured each other in the most intimate of ways. 

His mother told him once that it took a lot for a woman to share her body. The woman had to trust and rely on her partner to bring her to pleasure as well, and sex was a way of a woman showing that she wanted more than just bed partner, she wanted a relationship. He found that to not be true soon after. As the Prince of Asgard he had no shortage of bed-mates. But none ever pleasured him like his Jane. While they were more interested in the way he looked, and how he could take it to them, Jane was sweet, showing in every tender way she caressed his body as he loved her. Every time she moaned his name as he bedded her, and and the way she curled into him after both of them reached levels of ecstasy neither had ever achieved before.

Thor was never one for cuddling. He preferred his own space in bed. Until the first night when Jane was laying in his arms after a long round of love making, put a leg over his thigh, and shifted pulling him inside her. 

He never complained. Not one bit.

She never asked him about her vision, and he never pushed her. She did glare at him when Frigga was around, A LOT, but again, she never questioned. He guessed it had something to do with the fact for the first time in her life she didn't have to guess where she was headed, she was a scientist and was raised to question everything. How could she question something that was so clearly put in front of her? She told him that she had heard stories of Frigga's visions. She left it at that. 

The only sign, and he looked at this amusingly, that she had shown of actually remembering the vision was the way she would look between Tony and Darcy a lot, when she thought no one was looking.


	9. Her Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane visits Asgard, and has much needed "Thor" time.

Jane sits up in frustration, watching her half-naked boyfriend stand and run a hand through his long hair. It’s been seven months since the HYDRA attack, and four since Tony created that damn murder-bot Ultron, and while Thor had gone to Asgard after, he wasted no time in coming down and bringing her up with him. 

There was something erotically sexy about being in his room. Must be the furs, or the way the room screamed that it was a prince’s room. Every girl had that fantasy of being with a prince when they were younger, and anyone that would say otherwise is lying. 

And now said prince, was staring at her, half naked, and not giving her what she so desperately wanted, needed. His blue eyes were bright with concern. “Thor. Thor it’s been months. I was cleared months ago! I need this!”

“Jane, I’ll hurt you!”

“You will not! Though hell if I’m not wanting it hard right now! Any pain from you is good pain.”

He stares at her, his chest heaving, trying to control his desires as he watches her on the bed. Damn she was beautiful, and this, this is what he’s always wanted since he’s met her. The need to claim her, here in his room, on his bed. To drive her to the point of insanity with need, to slake his lust inside of her repeatedly, until she was ruined for any other. 

He’s pretty sure he’s ruined her for any other, but that thought alone sent waves of desire through him which he should not be feeling. He didn’t want to hurt her farther. The past months have been torture to him. Watching her recovery, brutal even. And even though the doctor had given the all-clear, intimate activities were not resumed as of yet. 

Not like Jane hadn’t been trying. She really should have known that the God of Thunder was like a traditional human, where when you accidently let a piece of clothing drip they’re jumping on top of you, sticking the landing. No. Thor was a prince of Asgard, with as much patience as she would have her entire life time, dealing with politics, and his people constantly needing his reassurance that their lives would go on as they had for thousands of year. Jane had news for the people of Asgard. Their prince was going to get laid tonight if she had anything to do with it. 

“Thor Odinson, I swear, if you don’t get back on this bed right this minute, I will give Tony every single ounce of gossip that I have on you, and he will in turn throw it in your face with glee. I don’t care if he’s my father. He’ll do it. You have ten seconds. 1. 2. 3-“

“Jane-“

“4. 5. 6.”

“Jane. I’m not a child.”

“7. 8. 9-“

“Damnit,” he hisses and crawls on top of her in rapid speed, grinding his hip into hers, aching with need. “You’ll be the death of me, Jane Foster. But Oh, what a beautiful way to go.” His lips find that spot on her neck that makes her scream out. “I like this. I’ll have to remember this after.”

She’s panting, and clinging to him, pulling him as close as she can, considering the large amount of clothing that he was still wearing. Granted it was only his pants, but they were hiding one of her favorite parts. “After what?”

“After our wedding.”

“What about it?”

“It’s tradition,” he shifts to the left and she feels him hard and..there. He grinds a little more into her before standing up again, pushing his pants down, and then climbing back on top of her again. “Tradition for the crown Prince, or princes, I guess you could say, to consummate the marriage, with a group of dignitaries, and the King and Queen nearby.”

“Oh.”

“A lot of it’s for show. I’ll remember this spot though,” he sucks on the spot again, before pulling back, and smirking at her. “This will make me a legend.”

“A legend.”

“Oh yes, Jane Foster. They’ll know the Princess of Asgard is well…” he shoves a finger inside her and she cries out again, moving her hips, aching for more. “Taken care of.”

“And-“she pants “And that’s your goal?”

“Among other things, yes.”

“What’s the other things?”

“Getting you pregnant.”

She laughs, running hands down his smooth chest, as he shifts again, pushing inside of her gently, before pulling out and slamming into her, she would have cried out, had this moment not taken on a business tone. There would be time for screams and pants later, but he was clearly waiting on her to answer, as he made it nearly impossible. God he was big. Perfect. He was hers, a tiny voice inside of her cheered gleefuly.

“Darcy said you had a way of making it happen.”

“I do.”

“So the wedding night.”

“The wedding night anything I do to prevent it now will be null and void, until after the birth of our first child.”

“Why,” she groans as he rises to his knees, pulling her up, using one arm around her back, holding her up as he quickens his pace, watching them join. 

“Because a child is required out of our union, and the magic will void until that happens.”

“So our wedding will void the magic until you get me pregnant?” He nods. “How is that possible?”

“I’m not sure. Most Asgardians do not have this issue, we’re more like humans than you would imagine. I am the only one, as far as I know. Seeing as I am a prince, and an heir is required, that is the rule, as far as my mother’s magic she gave me. Father made it so.”

“So why do people have to watch, if they know this?”

“It’s tradition.”

“Tradition sucks. Besides the whole, having sex with you part.”

“I’ll ravage you, love.”

“I’m counting on it.”

“God’s Jane. You feel so good.”

She giggles. “Do you have attendants in your apartments all night?”

“Yes. They are there should we need anything.”

“Let’s give them something to talk about.”

“Oh?”

“Fuck me, like you’re the fucking Prince of Asgard.”

“I am the Prince of Asgard.”

“Prove it.”

He growls and pushes her legs open, he leans forward moving and holding her arms above her head, moving into her with a furious pace that’s soon making her scream. Every thrust he gives her, she cries out his name, every moan is exchanged for a wet kiss. Thor’s body s power, anyone can tell just by looking at him. But the amount of power he holds in his thighs, Jane is finding out first hand. Scientific curiosity and just plain lust for the blonde god who’s stolen her heart, in a way no man has ever done before him, causing her to want more from him. 

He pulls back, his blue eyes almost dark as he loves her, their intensity smoldering with every thrust, moan, scratch, squeeze, and kiss, staring at her as if she held the world, and he was only her servant. Irony. The prince of Asgard had many servants who catered to his every whim. Now here he was catering to hers.

“Please don’t tell your father I’m doing this to you.” His eyes serious, almost pleading, and she can’t help but laugh. Thor has been striving for Tony’s respect since the events that unfolded seven months ago. And while Tony respected the man who would undoubtedly take her away, he was taking great pleasure in heckling the blonde god, any chance he got. 

“I’m pretty sure he knows already.” Thor moans, and she takes pity on him. “I won’t tell him. I promise. This is between you and me, and those slutty maids listening in at the door.”

He grins, and it’s the sun shining, as she cums, screaming his name, “THOR! Oh god!”

“JANE! GODS!” 

They hit their acclimation so beautifully, that she barely had time to register him moving to his side, and pulling her over, facing him, as he kept them connected. He clung to her, and she realized he was crying. He hadn’t cried, ever in front of her. An now here he was, crying, and all she could do was reassure him that she was there, that she was alive, all the while understanding his grief. Thor loved so whole-heartedly. It was clear. The way he loved his brother. His mother. And now her. He almost lost her. She never asked what had become to Ian, the Darcy made it clear that he was no longer alive. She was sure Thor had something to do with that. Vengeance was Thor’s nature. Vengeance over the almost losing a loved one, was an unforgiving force of nature that no one could withstand. 

Frigga told her once, as they watched the monitors display the Avengers taking down base after base of known HYDRA locations that he was holding back. Jane realizes she’s never seen Thor fully angry, fully pissed. She guesses that Ian has, or did. Ian had.

“Thor. I’m here baby. I’m here. I’m real.” She runs a hand through his hair, and curses HYDRA one last time. If she had half his strength she’d find them in Hel bring them back, and send them back again. “God don’t cry, you’ll make me cry. God please-“she breaks down, and cries with him, her head in his chest as tears roll down her face. The fact of the matter is, she could have lost all that she hadn’t known she wanted. A life with Thor. A life with a family. She wanted all that Frigga had shown her in that vision. 

Those beautiful girls with their blonde hair, secretly she should be affronted. If she had to carry them for nine months, why shouldn’t she get any say in their DNA? Was hers that weak? Or was Thor’s just that strong? 

Most of all she just wanted him. He’d given her a chance to live and see things beyond her wildest dreams. He hadn’t laughed at her when she told him of her dreams, or her worries. He supported her. He loved her through all her faults. 

The greatest moment of her life happened in that cave after Loki had passed, when Richard had called. Thor had told her that he had gotten jealous. That he had not realized that she was ready to move on. And that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind until then that he could actually lose her.

She kisses his chest, as he clings to her. “Thor. Tell me about that vision.” He stiffens, and holds her tighter, and briefly she wonders if she’s said something wrong. 

“What do you wish to know?”

“You saw it too?”

“I did.”

“Did you see it before me?”

“I saw it with you. I knew you would live then.”

“Tell me about it. Tell me what you think of it.”

“It gives me hope, Jane.”

“Does it scare you? Knowing what awaits you in the future?”

“No.” He shifts, and moves a little, and suddenly she feels very empty.

“You didn’t have to pull out. I was comfortable.”

“I’ll be inside again very soon love. Tell me. Does it scare you?”

“Know. I think what scares me is the fact that it doesn’t.”

“Oh?”

“The two girls were beautiful, Thor.”

“They were. It fills me with joy. Though any child you had a hand in creating would be very beautiful, I’m glad it’s mine that filled your vision.”

She smiles, happy that he’s not crying anymore. “I like your smile. I hate seeing you cry.”

“I’ve only cried in front of you love.”

“I’m honored,” she truly was touched. “But I can still hate seeing you cry.”

“The feeling’s mutual, Love.”

“Think we gave those attendants enough to gossip about?”

He grins and rolls over her again. “Not nearly enough,” he slides home. “This time. Let’s see if I can get you to scream my name.”

“I already did that!”

“Not loud enough,” he grins as he kisses his way down her neck. 

“I don’t want people to-“he finds that spot again and bites, “THOR!”

“There you go, Love. Just like that.”


	10. Father/Daughter Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is scared of becoming an adult. So is Tony.

Back on Earth Jane was back to business. Stark Industries was one of the largest tech conglomerates in the entire world, and the fact that her family had something to do with that gave her a Science-gasm. After her workout with Natasha, who basically handed her, her quote "pretty, but skinny ass," on a platter, she snuck out before the kickboxing began, threw on an oversized t-shirt. threw her hair up, and made her way to her father's garage. 

The relationship between her and Tony, hadn't changed much, but she had learned a lot about what he was doing behind the scenes of her life. For instance. Obadiah Stane. The next heir to Stark Industries, was in fact Jane Foster, Stane knew that, the whole world knew about Stark's illegitimate daughter by the time she graduated college, and Jane was next on his slaughter list. She shivers when she realizes how lucky she got on that fact alone, considering, she met him once, and apart from a friendly handshake, the discomfort she got from his leering glares across the room, she could now put two and two together. 

Tony has told her everything. Except there is something going on with her mom. And she's pretty sure he's had something to do with that too, but mum's the word, and he's not talking. Secretly she's glad he's always had her back, and the fact that he stayed by her throughout her recovery told her a lot about his character. 

Truthfully, they were one in the same, if you considered the facts. Both geniuses, both genetically gifted, and both very anti-social people, except around the ones they loved. Tony didn't like things handed to him, Jane was much the same way in the fact that, everyone tried to make everything easier for her, because of who she was, who she is. And she never allowed it. Tony loved the color red, and so did Jane, if her boyfriend's wardrobe said anything about her taste, and they both had a slightly unhealthy fascination, with Captain-Freaking America. For Jane, it was Science(how the hell was he still alive?). For Tony, it was the fact that Steve Rogers was a guy who he himself had to live up to every single day of his father's breathing life. He didn't understand the hype.

 

Now here she was, on her father's stool watching him work as music blared. Tony was a mechanic more than anything, he loved his cars. She'd ridden in them before. He won't let her drive them though. She watches as he sets down his wrench, and wipes his hands before turning to her and opening his arms, a sign that he was ready for a hug. 

Those who thought Tony Stark, null and void of feeling, would be shocked to see him now. Only around Jane did he act like this. He didn't like touching, hugs, anything like that, but his daughter did, and he gave into her. Probably him feeling guilty at not being there for her always. But both of them always felt better after a hug. A way to let bygones be bygones, and a way to move on from the past. Jane could sometimes not stand her father, he was very obnoxious, but could never resist the way he opened his arms to her, especially since he only did it for her. A special gesture between father and daughter. 

"Thor says hi."

"What is the Prince of the Galaxy doing anyway?"

"Fighting for peace, what else is new?"

"Did he take care of you up there? You meet everyone?"

"More ways than one."

Tony pulls back and frowns down at his daughter, "I didn't need to know that." He looks up at the sky. "Why me? What did I do? Why did you have to give me a daughter? Payback? I promised I'd be good from now on! God, do you know how much heartburn medicine I have to go through with you? A lot. Like I should by the company out, a lot. It's hard work, this having a daughter business."

She hugs him again, laying her head on his chest. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him until this moment, and while their relationship was still rocky, most of the time it was great, like this. She's spent her whole life wanting a father to lean on, and now that she finally did, in what was looking to be one of the stressful moments in her entire life. 

Everything in Asgard had become clear two days after she arrived. The way Thor talked to her, the way the citizens talked to her, the way Odin talked to her(though that was weird. She'd think more on Odin later.) It was clear that Thor would soon become king, and if her vision was anything to go by, she'd be queen. That terrified her, so much so that she had a panic attack when she met her lady's maid. It wasn't the fact that she would be a queen, a ruler of the universe along side her perfect mate, but the fact that she'd have to leave all her friends and family behind. Thor reassured her, they'd all be offered apples at a time when they were ready, Midgard's heroes, deserved a lifetime of thanks, but the fact that she'd have to leave the world and stars she loved? And the fact that she was kind of ok with that now. 

Two years ago, that would scare the shit out of her. She was an independent woman, Science her mate, and she traveled, occasional hook-ups made headlines in the mornings, but that was ok. She didn't have to answer to anyone. Now she had Thor, and an entire kingdom, galaxy depending on her, looking up to her, and she was afraid she didn't have all of the answers.

 

"Everything's changing, daddy." Tony frowns. She only ever called him that at a time of extreme vulnerability, he guessed that something big would happen on this trip, with the way Thor looked when he arrived to get her. "Everything. My life use to be about Science, and that's it. I liked it that way. No responsibilities. I hate responsibilities. Gives ME heartburn."

He laughs softly as he holds her tight, shifting into the bar stool, and pulling his little girl, now very real woman, onto his lap. He'd held her like this once before, after her father, passed away. She was much bigger, but still the smallest woman of his acquaintance now, and if she needed him now, he'd be here. "Talk to me about it, miniature me. What scares you about this the most," He sees Pepper walk in with a questioning look and he shoos her out. As much as he hated to admit it, his happiness depended on Jane's, and Jane hadn't been feeling Pepper lately. He didn't question the change in mood to his girlfriend. Jane was her own person. She'd think her own thoughts. "Or how about this. I'll tell you one thing. And you tell me one thing."

Jane pulls back, still in his lap and nods quietly. "You go first."

"Of course. My idea. I go first. Ok. I'm scared of a big wedding."

She giggles, and it reminds him of his mother. "Why?"

"Because. There's a lot of people at weddings. And yours will be the biggest of them all."

"Great. Now I'm scared of that too!"

"Yeah. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"No. Next topic." She inhales deeply, the weight of the world on her tiny frame. "I'm scared of becoming an adult."

He frowns but lets her continue. He had the same fears around her age, actually he was much older when he had them. Only Pepper knew that. 

"I, Thor has all these plans for us, and I find out that not only is it planned, but it's required. I have to give him an heir as soon as possible after our wedding. All that royal etiquette, and stuff that a princess has to do, and I was fine with that. And now, I'm finding out that I might not even be a princess after we're married, I might go straight to queen, because of Odin's dumb ass, is it ok to call the king of the universe a dumbass? Well he is. So I won't get any practice in, I have to do it all at once. Sometimes it's so much, I can't breathe. A few years ago, I was just a kids. I'm still just a kids. Now I have to grow up, and basically be a fiance, although he hasn't proposed yet, but he will, and I have to be an adult. It sucks. I never wanted to be an adult."

He laughs, a full out, full blown laugh, and smooths her hair. "If there was a question to you being my daughter, I have it now. There's no doubt at all, sweetheart. I think that you have a great understanding of your character, and the fact that you can admit all this. It's like a twelve step program, isn't it? Like you have to confess you have an issue before you work through it."

"Never thought of it that way."

"Neither have I, but I'll take it." 

Jane smiles at him. He really had no idea how to do this 'dad' thing, but she liked his hugs, and he was there for her, even when she treated him like crap. Guess that was that unconditional love talking, and she desperately wants to tell him about her vision, but wisely goes against that urge. "Thanks for being here for me. I've been a huge problem lately."

"Never a huge problem, Jane. Never. I'll always be here."

"I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Will you tell me about my mom, like what you've been doing for her?"

"I will sweetheart, when the time is right. Right now, you go get cleaned up. We're going out to dinner. I feel like pizza. We'll fly to Italy."

"Pepper will kill you."

"When doesn't she?"

Laughing the duo leaves his garage, feeling like a weight has been lifted off of both their chests. Tony watches his daughter get in the elevator, feeling relieved that he was able to actually father her, probably for the second time in his life. Even if it just was a moment in her life. It was a moment he'd remember for a long time coming. 

And as he showered and got ready for their father/daughter date, he hoped for a future that he didn't know he wanted a few hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This story sort of came to me out of the blue. Let me know if I should continue!


End file.
